Prologue: Night Prowler
by astridloker
Summary: This little blurb (taking place in Season 1) works like the beginning of an episode, following the victim of a monster before Sam and Dean follow the lead and solve the case. It is the prologue to Night Prowler.


Prologue | **3**

**Disclaimer: **_This is a work of fan-fiction using characters from CW's Supernatural. I am not affiliated with CW nor do I claim ownership of any part of Supernatural. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported to be canon. _

_Note: Andrea (Andy) is an original character, not the same Andrea featured in Season 1 Episode 3 'Dead in the water'. This prologue chapter takes place two days before the events of Chapter 1 "Night Prowler"_

**Supernatural**

_**Prologue**_

Andy walked into her empty apartment, flipped on the lights, locked the door behind her, and wobbled as she stepped on the heels of her trainers before kicking them off. She dropped her gym bag on the wooden-laminate floor and went to greet her pet rat across the living room. "Hey, Justin," she cooed as she opened the cage door and let him walk up her arm to perch on her shoulder and tickle her ear with his whiskers. "How was your day today?" she asked and turned her head to give him a kiss and scratched his back as she walked into the bathroom with him to plug the drain in the tub. Justin's brother had passed away the month before, and she was afraid he was getting lonely without another rat to keep him company, so she always made it a point to talk to him. She also did it so she didn't feel so alone herself.

When she pulled and turned the knob in the tub for the hot water, she felt Justin tense on her shoulder and held her hand over him. "It's okay," she said and walked back to the living room to put him back in his cage. She set him inside and shut the cage door before pulling her tank top off over her head and shedding her yoga pants, bra, and underwear on the way back to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door to keep the heat in the room and poured some Mr. Bubble into the running stream of water before stepping into the bath and sitting down. She grabbed her bath pillow and lay back, closing her eyes. She felt the tension from the day melt away and stopped thinking about whatever it was she had on her mind before she sat down in the tub. She opened her eyes again when she inhaled some bubbles from the bath through her nose and coughed, then used her foot to push the knob for the water against the wall, stopping the flow. The bathtub was close to overflowing. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Ordinarily kickboxing woke her up because it got her endorphins up and blood flowing, but the water had put her to sleep. "Good thing I didn't drown," she thought aloud. "That'd be embarrassing."

She played with the bubbles for a while, blowing chunks of them up into the air and squishing them against her skin under they disappeared. It seemed like a waste to drain the bath so soon, but she really wanted to watch an episode of Doctor Who before turning in for the night, so she tugged the plug up with her toes and stood up to rinse off with the showerhead.

After putting on a tank top and shorts to sleep in, she let Justin out of his cage again and set him on the couch so he could climb and run back and forth on it like he always did. She grabbed the remote as she stretched out on the couch and put on Doctor Who.

The lights flickered above the door to her apartment and she tilted her head back to glance at them. She couldn't remember the last time she'd replaced that bulb, if she ever had. When it went out, the light on the ceiling near the TV began to flicker. _That's odd, _she thought. One light malfunctioning, fine. But two at the same time? _I guess they were bought in a two-pack. _

When the second light flickered off, only the light from the TV illuminated the living room. She picked up Justin from where he sat cleaning himself on the arm of the couch and put him back in his cage. Then the TV shut off.

"Crap." Even though she didn't have a lot of stuff and navigated her apartment every day, she held her hands out in front of her and walked slowly in the dark to her bedroom. The lights came back on before she made it. She saw her digital clock blinking and groaned at having to reset it before turning her bedroom light on and going back to turn off the lights and TV in the living room. She was ready to sleep.

After resetting the clock on her headboard, she opened the window for some fresh air to circulate, and lay on her side, burying her face in her pillow. She was so tired she couldn't carry a coherent thought and stopped thinking altogether until she fell asleep.

She could feel hands on her legs, moving up under her knees and between her thighs. When she opened her eyes, she didn't realize she was in a dream. The Ninth Doctor pressed his mouth against her skin, and she found herself drifting between thoughts of confusion and not caring because of how good it felt. She wasn't even attracted to the Doctor, but she found herself enjoying the tingle of pleasure he gave her. Before long, logic and confusion won out, and she woke up when she became lucid.

When she opened her eyes, she lay on her back, legs spread, and her body too heavy to move. Somebody was on top of her. She knew it wasn't the Ninth Doctor, but she couldn't see who it was in the dark before her eyes adjusted and he was gone. But she could still feel him. She took deep breaths, thinking she was lucid again and this was just a false awakening. But she couldn't wake up and the feeling between her legs only intensified. Breathing hard, she tried to lift her arms or her head, and heard a rush of white noise until she stopped. He moved inside of her and held her down, and it felt strange now that she no longer enjoyed the feeling, but she couldn't see him. "...Uh..." she heard her voice come out in an effort to scream and the weight slowly lifted off of her.

When she was able to move again, she turned the lamp on the headboard on and sat up, shaking. She felt as tired as she had before she went to sleep, but now she was too afraid to lie down again. She still had the sinking feeling that she wasn't alone in her room, even though she tried to reassure herself it was just sleep paralysis. She climbed out of bed and got dressed, then turned all the lights on in her apartment and settled back down on her couch to watch TV. Even though she was alone, seeing Justin run in his wheel comforted her. He wasn't bothered by whatever presence she thought might be skulking in the shadows. And if the lights went out again, she was prepared to leave her apartment and find a Walmart to hang out in until morning came.


End file.
